


it's not unusual

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has a problem: he can't stop thinking about his best friend when he jerks off. Hanamaki doesn't make it any easier.





	it's not unusual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's exchange for [@laifis](https://laifis.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> I hope you like it, baby!!! I love you and love writing for you and hope you like this sappy mess!! Happy Valentines Day!! 
> 
> Beta'd by [@seijohstardust](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Annnd here's my tumblr if u want [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com)!

For the umpteenth time, Matsukawa Issei wondered if jerking off with his best friend was considered normal. 

They’d done it since they even wanted to touch their dicks and Hanamaki had never mentioned anything about it; which in turn made Issei reluctant to mention it. Maybe it _was_ , in fact, normal and he was the weird one since his interests had moved through the years. 

At first, it was easy to concentrate on the pornography they found: watching the big-chested women and well-hung men fuck each other. They had no idea what was going on and the noises and scenes were intriguing, to say the least. But soon their tastes deviated to the less vanilla. 

He remembered the day Hanamaki asked that they try something else and put on gay porn. They’d watched a lesbian porn and then, as casually as switching from news to anime, they were watching ‘TWINK GETS FUCKED BY HUGE DICK’. The difference in the effect the two videos had on Issei was drastic. 

Sure, the lesbians were hot and he had got kind of half hard, but his erection was much more pronounced when they watched a thin blonde haired boy get reamed by a large dark-haired man. He didn’t say anything at the time, just leaned back and continued to jack it, but it was the day he realized he was pretty fucking gay. 

What was worse was, as they watched more and more gay porn, he realized he was thinking something terrible: He wanted to fuck Hanamaki like that. 

As they were now nineteen and living in their own apartment, the mutual masturbation continued, but everything was truly different. Hanamaki had developed a taste for much more hardcore porn, sometimes resulting in the two of them just laughing at the ridiculous shit until their sides hurt. Issei, on the other hand, had developed a taste for trying to subtly eyeball his friend when he was jerking off. 

It was disgusting and he felt so guilty every fucking time, but it was so worth it. His heavy-lidded eyes made it hard to notice that he was watching Takahiro’s hand pumping his own cock quickly. The rosy-haired boy had no patience; he’d always been greedy and had occasionally gone for a few rounds while they were at it. Matsukawa was his opposite in this aspect. He didn’t usually come more than once, idly stroking himself and trying to pretend he was interested in whatever porn Hanamaki had picked for the evening. 

Sometimes it was hard because Hanamaki would comment on the porn playing on his laptop. Like tonight, he was even casting it to their television, a new hidden bonus of being out of their parents’ house, and he would not shut up. In the worst of ways. 

“Ah, what I wouldn’t give to grab some tits like that,” Hanamaki commented in a breathy moan, “That lucky bastard fuckin’ her isn’t even all that big either.” 

Matsukawa hummed in response, glancing at the screen and trying to find the giant, bouncy breasts attractive, but found it a complete waste of time. He instead listened closely for the hitch of Takahiro’s breath, watched for when his hips jerked a little. He closed his eyes to try and focus on the sounds he _wanted_ to hear, his thoughts working hard to drown out the overly-dramatic moaning from the woman on screen. 

“Holy shit, she’s drenched… I bet wet pussy feels nice, huh…?” Hanamaki inquired, tilting his head towards Mattsun a bit, though he didn’t look away from the screen, didn’t stop pumping his dick. 

“I dunno...” Issei said truthfully, if a bit absent-minded, he kept his eyes forward but rather unseeing, checking if Hanamaki was looking at him. ‘ _Why would he, he’s not a sick fuck who gets off on watching his friend beat off._ ’ His inner self-degradation could be a bitch but it wasn’t like it turned him off, his eyes slowly sliding down Takahiro’s rumpled clothes. He relished the sight of his slightly bunched shirt, his tight boxer briefs pushed down to his knees, his leaking hard on, his fingers wrapped around himself, and the way they moved urgently. 

Matsukawa knew every way in which Takahiro’s fingers would pleasure himself; he could predict every time they would flick over the tip and squeeze the head. He found himself getting closer as he watched Hanamaki twist his hand up and down his length. He really should have looked away now, closed his eyes and just imagined instead of staring at his _best friend’s cock_ , panting out breaths now. He realized after the fact that he could have maybe gotten away with it if he’d gone against his own advice. 

As soon as Issei’s eyes left Hanamaki’s dick, they fell on his face and widened a fraction more. What a horrible mistake. 

Hanamaki was flushed down his neck, creeping under the collar of his shirt. Not as flushed red as his dick, but a deep pink that he’d never seen before. It wasn’t a blush of embarrassment. It was hot arousal all over his skin. His expression was slightly lax, tensing every so often as he rubbed a sensitive spot or yanked himself too hard. 

It was too much. Matsukawa felt like he was going to do something stupid like kiss Takahiro suddenly. Wow, How to Ruin a Friendship in 10 Seconds. Though some stubborn part of his brain insisted, ‘ _I don’t want to be just fucking friends._ ’ Hanamaki had to be telepathic, his eyes flicking to Matsukawa’s face for the briefest of seconds. 

“N-Nngh… Fuck!” Hanamaki cursed, his face tensing up like someone had punched him in the gut. He let out a strangled sound that he didn’t even try to muffle, his hips jerking into his hand. He caught most of his come in his hand, though a bit dripped over his knuckles. 

That was it for Issei, working the tip a bit as his orgasm sped up on him from the decadent display he’d just witnessed. He came into his palm, some dripping down his twitching dick as he groaned, his head tipping back to bare his neck. 

He started seeing clearly again as the look faded from Hanamaki’s face and he was looking at the TV with something similar to bored annoyance. Matsukawa didn’t really understand, hazy and pleased, his gaze slowly sliding away from the man beside him. He blinked a little when Hanamaki nudged his elbow with a box of tissues. 

“Here. Or you just gonna hold it all night?” Hanamaki said with a sigh, apparently having already cleaned himself up. 

“Thanks.” Issei grinned a lazy, satisfied smile, taking the box with his clean hand and wiping himself down with a couple tissues. He easily tossed the crumpled tissues into a waste bin, “Score.” He said, dropping back against the couch and putting himself away. He didn’t necessarily expect a ‘ _nice_ ’ or something in response, but the silence between them seemed slightly different, not as comfortable. 

He looked over at Hanamaki and until then he’d never felt warm happiness drop into ice cold panic so fast in his entire life. His friend was looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes, a skeptical twist to his mouth that was usually followed by a scathing insult. He was so fucked. Takahiro must have noticed him looking or why else would he look so- Was that disgust? Anger? Matsukawa couldn’t really tell as his eyes opened a bit wider. 

Hanamaki didn’t say anything, no quip, no shade, no banter. He stood up and gave Matsukawa a brief wave, “Night.” 

Matsukawa remained on the sofa for a moment, his eyes slipping back to their half-lidded neutral as he tried to lure himself back into a sense of ease. 

\- 

It wasn’t until almost a week later that Matsukawa came home from his Friday classes to find Hanamaki on the couch with takeout, browsing porn on the big screen. There was Issei’s usual order set in his usual spot and when Takahiro looked up, there wasn’t even a hint of awkwardness in his expression. He honestly looked more relaxed than he had all week. 

“You look like shit,” Hanamaki commented, opening a container of rice and taking a large bite as he looked Issei up and down. 

“Aw, thanks. Just the pick me up I needed at the end of a long week.” Matsukawa replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Anytime, babe.” Hanamaki said around a mouthful of food, grinning a little deviously, “Fuck a bath though, I got some _quality_ porn queued up. I need your DJ skills. Make a playlist while you eat. I hate listening to that shit without at least some decent background music.” 

Matsukawa was kind of surprised that Hanamaki didn’t switch up the routine, but he just rose his eyebrows a little and nodded, “Sure thing. Let me kick off these pants.” He said, turning to his room to remove his jeans and sweater, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. 

He returned and sat on the couch next to Hanamaki, who was looking at few funny porns to add at the end. Apparently, he was in for an even longer night than he expected. Though he wondered what got his friend in such a great mood when he’d been practically sulking since the day after he’d caught Matsukawa staring at him coming. 

Oh, yeah. _He’d gotten caught staring at Takahiro coming._

It had been on his brain day and night while his friend seemingly pouted around the house. It was awkward as fuck and the fact that he kept getting a boner when he remembered Hanamaki’s sexy face was only fucking Matsukawa up doubly. Man, he felt guilty about thinking about it when he jacked off a few times through the week now though. 

Matsukawa was mostly finished with his noodles, having set up the playlist while he quietly considered all the horrible things that could possibly happen. He felt rather calm for a doomed man when Hanamaki leaned in, “Hurry up. I wanna try something different tonight.” 

Matsukawa swallowed thickly; the last time they’d tried something new he found out he liked guys. What new shit could Hanamaki possibly want to try? He raised an eyebrow, “Something new.” He stated, trying to gauge Takahiro’s reaction. 

“Yeah. New. You in or out?” 

“Do I get to know what it is first at least?” 

Hanamaki avoided Issei’s inquisitive gaze for a few beats, “I guess.” He looked up at the queue he had ready, “I was thinking it wouldn’t be that much of a jump to go from jerking off together to jerking each other off.” 

“You were thinking- Wait, you want me to touch your dick?” Matsukawa thought this might be some cruel game, but only briefly since Hanamaki’s cheeks burned a little. 

“Don’t act like you don’t wanna. Last Friday wasn’t the first time your eyes have strayed to my forbidden fruit.” Hanamaki then cast his gaze towards him, not condescending or even harsh, but rather tense, a forced neutral, “I mean… Just surprised me. You don’t usually look at my- uh, my face.” 

“Yeah, well, I can appreciate your face when your dick isn’t out, y’know.” 

Hanamaki chuckled finally breaking into that grin that made Issei feel like his stomach was being scrambled, “So charming. Now, are you in or out?” He asked impatiently, looking like he might get agitated if he had to anticipate an answer much longer. 

Matsukawa glanced away, “So, you know that I look at you when we watch porn… And you still want me to jerk you off?” He asked, checking his playlist of complied playlists that seemed to be long enough to go on a long ass time without any repeats. 

“Wow, you got it bad, dude. Think about it: how could I possibly know that you watch me?” Takahiro scoffed like he thought Matsukawa was purposefully playing dumb. 

Issei gaped for a moment, “Y-You’re watching me?” He couldn’t help that it kind of turned him on, dropping the rest of his noodles to the table, having forgotten they were in his hand. “Shit.” He muttered, cleaning up the small mess he made as his brain worked to process this new information. 

“I wouldn’t say ‘watching’. Glancing? Though you’re kind of obvious about it. I kinda blame you for this voyeurism kink I’ve developed. Take responsibility.” 

“Your voyeurism kink, huh?” Matsukawa was half convinced he was dreaming, “I’m in.” He said before Takahiro could take it back, but the other did nothing of the sort, smirking a little. 

“Good.” 

Matsukawa hadn’t thought of the build-up that would be making his palms sweat as they watched the first few videos. He noticed that all of them were gay so far and all of them had at least one man with a resemblance to one of them. This had him half hard in minutes and he couldn’t help but stare at the screen for once. 

“Damn, well, I finally found your style then.” Hanamaki noted, looking smug, “You fucking suck at feedback.” 

“Mnh, well, the one getting fucked looks like you so...” 

Matsukawa looked away from the television to get a glance of Takahiro’s embarrassed face. It was obvious that he’d tried to set up something like that on purpose and it was working damn well. 

“Yeah… The guy banging him kinda looks like you. Though he’s made the unfortunate mistake of waxing his eyebrows.” 

They watched in a slightly tense silence for a few more minutes until both were mostly hard and Issei just couldn’t keep his eyes off the bulge in Hanamaki’s pants. He was kind of enthralled with the features of it so clear in the tight underwear, snapping his head up when he heard Hanamaki clear his throat. 

“You can… Y’know, touch it.” Takahiro was absolutely gorgeous when he was trying to act casual like that and was actually really embarrassed. 

“Yeah..?” Matsukawa moved a little closer, his fingers itching to do so, but his arms locked in place by his brain. 

“Did I not ask you to touch it, like, literally fifteen minutes ago?” 

Matsukawa nodded his head, looking back down and reaching over to trail his fingers over the shape. He had to take a steadying breath when he felt it twitch under his fingers, the tiny noise from Hanamaki making his own erection jump to its full length. 

He glanced up at Hanamaki’s face and was definitely stunned to see him looking directly at him, “What?” He asked, slightly flustered to be the direct attention. 

“Mnh… You’re cute when you’re ogling my dick like that.” Takahiro said with a slight grin, but he was silenced with a sharp gasp as Matsukawa cupped him through his underwear, squeezing him lightly and pressing his thumb against a slightly damp spot that made Hanamaki squirm, “Fuck… Take it out already.” 

“Wow, not even gonna say please?” Matsukawa joked, his embarrassment dying down a bit to see Hanamaki as eager as ever. Hanamaki glared, rolling his hips a little as he pulled off his shirt and turned more toward Issei. 

He looked so good, already getting a bit flush, the music and porn in the background almost forgotten except for the lewdness it added to the situation. Issei raised an eyebrow as Hanamaki leaned in close, frozen in place as he wondered if they were about to kiss. 

Hanamaki stopped right in front of his face, “Please, Issei… I want you to touch me. Don’t you want to?” 

Matsukawa swallowed thickly, leaning in a tiny bit forward, “Yeah, I want to.” 

“Then do it,” Hanamaki said, licking his lips a little and if it wasn’t an invitation, then Issei didn’t know what was. He leaned in and kissed his rosy-haired roommate on the lips gently, his lips parted just enough to taste where he’d wet his lips. 

The distraction at least got the attention away from Hanamaki’s dick. Apparently, he’d not been thinking about his dick at all since he opened his mouth a bit wider in a moan as Matsukawa finally slipped his hand beneath the waistband and pulled the underwear down enough to let out his twitching cock. 

“M-Mnh! Fuck, touch me.” Hanamaki demanded, pulling away from the kiss a little to lean back and enjoy the view. Matsukawa was practically between his legs now, having moved Takahiro’s leg and put it against the back of the couch. He was crouched forward a bit, looking up and down Hanamaki’s body like he’d wanted for so long (years). 

“Just here,” Issei let go of him just to get a bit of lotion, rolling it in his hand to warm it before he grabbed the base again, “Or can I touch you wherever I want?” 

Hanamaki whined a bit as Matsukawa slowly moved his hand all the way up his length, squeezing the tip lightly, “Ngh, shit… Just… Just don’t touch my asshole or something…” He blushed a bit, “Not tonight.” 

Matsukawa hummed out a moan at that: the thought of being able to one day touch Takahiro’s asshole. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done to be given such an amazing opportunity. He was mainly focused on how the cock in his hand pulsed and twitched and made sure he was doing the things Hanamaki usually did; he really wanted this to be good. 

However, his attention was always shifting back to that face. Hanamaki seemed even lewder tonight, staring at him and bring his hand to his own nipple, flicking it and rolling it between his fingers. “Come closer. I wanna touch you too.” He said with a moan, chewing his lip as he openly stared at the bulge in Matsukawa’s boxers. 

“Fuck… Wait. I dunno if I’ll last long with you jerking me off…” He admitted, giving him another quick tug which made the slightly shorter man curl in a bit, “I mean… You do it really fast and I don’t come twice in an hour.” 

“Ah! Not yet you don’t.” 

Matsukawa did blush a bit at that last part, “Mnh, so… You’re so good, you’re gonna make my refractory period just disappear?” 

“Yeah. I’ll show you how to work up to it.” Hanamaki pressed his free hand to Matsukawa’s drenched boxers, “God, your cock is huge...” His attention flickering to the screen where a couple new guys were fucking hard, “Do you ever think about fucking me with it?” 

“Fuck yeah, I think about it a lot.” Matsukawa admitted, a little love drunk and completely aroused, “I think about this too.” He leaned in and sucked at the nipple that Hanamaki wasn’t playing with, tonguing him a little and flicking the tip of his tongue over Hanamaki’s hard nub. He taunted him more with slow strokes that made the pitch of his breathy whimpers amplify greatly. 

“Ah! You fucking… Tease.” Hanamaki groaned, pushing Matsukawa’s shoulders back a bit to get a break from the sensation. It was kind of overwhelming to have almost every part of his body stimulated and, stamina or endurance be damned, he was basically melting under Issei’s gentle ministrations. “If you keep this up... I’ll come too, y’know.” 

Matsukawa’s hips jerked forward of their own accord, his teeth grazing the nipple in his mouth ever so slightly. This was only everything he could possibly ask for so it wasn’t a surprise that he was quickly getting carried away. His eyes flickered up and down Hanamaki’s body, watching his hands reach down and slide his boxers down, his cock bouncing free. 

Hanamaki wasn’t very subtle, licking his lips a little and glancing up at Matsukawa, “I kinda wanna suck it.” 

“Fuck.” Issei couldn’t help the way he shivered at that, his cock dripping precome down the shaft. Hanamaki traced the streak with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it lightly. 

“You taste good.” He said in a breathy voice, reaching over to get a bit of lotion on his hand. He warmed it a bit before stroking Matsukawa as slow as he could, palming the tip and squeezing him lightly. 

Once Hanamaki had his hands on him, Matsukawa couldn’t hold back, moving to kiss him again, though Hanamaki was the one who closed the gap, kissing Issei hard, and using his free hand to tangle in his hair, pulling him close as his hand picked up speed. 

Matsukawa felt dizzy, groaning into Takahiro’s mouth and bucking lightly into his hand. He tried to keep the same pace but he was pretty sure he wasn’t getting enough oxygen with his best friend’s tongue down his throat. 

He pulled back to get some air, but a fingertip along the flare and in the slit of his cock cut off his breath with a moan, his come splattering over Hanamaki’s abs. He didn’t get the chance to apologize since Hanamaki was coming too, squirming underneath him and feeling up Issei’s dick as he came into his hand. 

“Ah, damn..!” Hanamaki hissed, riding out his orgasm, “Fuck… I don’t think I want to touch myself ever again. You’ll just have to do it.” He finished, his body going limp against the couch. 

“That so…?” Matsukawa asked, kind of enjoying looking at the mess he’d made, “So are you asking me out then?” 

“I guess so. Do you wanna be my boyfriend, Issei?” Hanamaki trailed his fingers through the come on his chest, licking it off the tips with a grin. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think you can go again?” 

“Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, my love! Happy Valentines Day again!


End file.
